Bludgered
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: If it weren't for the fact that I was the one he hit in the head with a bludger, I'd ask if that were the case. Instead, I'm going to be really really worried about your sanity." -- Harry's reaction when Hermione tells them that she's dating Cormac.


**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**A/N:** Eh, short oneshot that I wrote for a challenge. I meant for it to be a multi-chapter fic, but I got really lazy. So, you're stuck with this short thing that I hope is amusing.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room had a variety of moods, each depending on the people that occupied it. Usually it was either relaxed or frantic, depending on homework load. Now, however, it was total and utter confusion. Or at least for three, probably more, students. Hermione stood, arms crossed, while Ron gaped at her and Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron's mouth worked silently for a while until he said, "You're what?"

"Dating Cormac," was Hermione's prompt response.

"You know," Harry began slowly. "If it weren't for the fact that I was the one he hit in the head with a bludger, I'd ask if that were the case. Instead, I'm going to be really, really worried about your sanity."

Hermione gave him a look. "That match was weeks ago."

"So?"

"Why are you dating him?" Ron burst out.

"Maybe I like him, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"But-"

"No," Hermione held up a hand, glaring daggers into Ron's forehead. "I don't want to hear it. You go back to playing tonsil Quidditch with Lavender; I have a study date with Cormac."

With that, she stormed out of the common room, attracting a great many looks and causing two first year girls to cringe. Harry looked at Ron. His friend's face was now redder than his hair, a feat Harry had previously not thought possible. He clapped a hand on Ron's back. "Sorry about your glass."

"What? Ron shot him a bemused look.

"Your glass is half-empty, isn't it," seeing Ron's confused look, he explained, "A muggle saying. A half-empty glass means bad luck or pessimism."

"Right." Ron clearly did not want to talk. "See you, Harry."

"See you."

--

"So why are you going out with me? Cormac asked, careful to keep his voice down so as not to attract the attention of Madam Pince. The strict librarian was currently putting books back on the shelves, which meant that they were safe for the time being. That could change in a minute though.

"I'm not sure yet," Hermione replied, turning a page in her Potions book. "But I'll figure it out eventually."

Cormac tried to figure this out. He was actually pretty smart, but for the life of him he could not figure out why someone would date him without knowing why. Unless she was lying, always a possibility. Finally, he said, "So you don't want to snog me?"

"Did I say that?" Hermione wanted to know, looking up from her book.

"Well, no…"

"Exactly. I merely implied it."

Comac let his head fall onto the table with a loud thump, causing Madam Pince to shoot them a nasty glare from behind a bookshelf.. "You're confusing."

"I'm a girl," Hermione replied. "What did you expect?"

"Yes, and completely incomprehensible," Cormac said, deciding to ignore the question. Girls would never make sense to him.

"…Never mind. You're hopeless."

"I am not!" he protested.

"That's it!" Madam Pince marched over. "Out!"

Hermione gathered up her books and stalked out of the library, leaving Cormac to the wrath of Madam Pince. As he shielded himself with a large dictionary, he wondered why he could never seem to keep his dates for longer than five minutes.

--

Harry watched as Hermione came back into the common room, sat down in a chair, took out a book, and stuck her nose in it. He grinned. "That was the fastest study date I've ever seen," he told her.

"Hush."

"Harry!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name and grinned when he saw Ginny coming towards him. She gave him a hug, and the two left the common room just as Ron came down the stairs. They could hear voices, and then a very loud Ron saying, "Wait… so you wanted be to be jealous? What sort of backwards logic is that?"

Ginny shook her head. "Ron's an idiot."

Harry shrugged. "Only about things that include girls. And school," he added as an afterthought.

Ginny laughed. "You'd think he'd notice that she likes him. I'm just not sure if she knows that he likes her. You know," she said thoughtfully, "it would be so much easier on everyone if they just admitted it and got on with it."

They passed a small wooden door set in the wall. The area around it smelled faintly of bleach and dust. Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. "Broom cupboard?"

She pretended to think for a moment before replying, "No."

"Damn," Harry joked.

Ginny grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes. "I prefer the Room of Requirement."

"Excellent."


End file.
